Transformers beast hunters
by MonkeyGirl13
Summary: When the Autobots find a Reptilian alone its up to it to escape Megatrons ship please R&R rated t just because I worry
1. Chapter 1

THIS IS NOT MY OWN CREATION BUT IF IT WAS IT WOULD MAKE AN EPIC EPISODE!

It was one dark night when a fire ball shot from the sky and landed in a near by wood. The next morning the Auto bots came to Ratchet first thing. Bulkhead said "hey did anyone hear that loud crash last night?" "No, but I am seeing a massive reading of Reptilian blood over in the wood" answered Ratchet. Miko then spoke up and said "is that like a reptile?" They all then looked at her and Arcee said "no this is a far stronger beast almost as strong as a Predicon but everyone thought they went extinct" "no matter, we have to reach that pod before the Decepticons who knows what might happen to the Reptilian if we don't get there first." With that Rachet opened a groundbridge and the Auto bots set off. Just as they left Miko ran after them followed by Jack and Raffiel.

MEANWHILE

On the Decepticons warship Starscream ran to lord Megatron and delivered a message "Lord Megatron we have just received a massive reading of Reptilian blood in the wood" Megatron then looked at Shockwave and said "Take your pet and find this Reptilian and bring it to me alive but if it is wounded that is fine just bring it alive!" With that Shockwave and a army of decepticons went to get the Reptilian. "Lord Megatron is it wise to get a Reptilian on board what if it sides with the auto bots first?" asked Starscream "well we can keep it hostage then HAHAHAHAHA!"laughed Megatron.


	2. Chapter 2

When the Auto bots came to the site they found nothing but an empty crashed pod "be careful Reptilians are very hostile at first contact" ordered Optimas, behind them were the three children. Miko then climbed a cliff and got her phone out ready to take the Reptilians picture. Suddenly as the Auto bots backs were turned two giant black wings spread out and then out of a cave emerged a giant black Reptilian. When it saw the Auto bots it spread out both its wings and let out a screech, it then pounced on Bumblebee and lit its mouth up but before it could hurt Bumblebee it saw some Decepticons sneaking up ready to capture the children. It then looked up and shot a fire ball just missing the children and hitting the Decepticons it then took off and went to the children, lifted up its ears which shook for a few seconds and then wrapped its tail around the children and landed back in its cave. "OK so either its protecting them or it's going to eat them" said Bulkhead worriedly the Auto bots then went into the cave followed slowly by the Predicon and Shockwave.


	3. Chapter 3

When the Auto bots came close to the Reptilian it started hissing and growling at them "we mean you no harm or that to the children we are only here to help you." It then looked at them and shot a red light at them all of the light went from its eyes and they went from pitch black to dark blue it then looked up and said "Optimas prime it is a true honer to finally meet you." It then bowed its head in respect when it lifted its head up it said "please I need your help the Decepticons are looking for me I don't know why but they are." Optimas looked at it and said "okay" She then said " thank you." Optimas then gave her a earpiece when she put it in she said "thank you so much by the way my name is Isabella" "Wait I have a question why did you lash out at us?" but before she could answer they suddenly heard a voice comes behind them.

"Well thank you Prime for leading us straight to the Reptilian now Predicon get them!" yelled Shockwave suddenly the Predicon pounced on the Reptilian but luckily it dodged and ran down a arch way. When she came into the cave she looked around until the Predicon pounced on to her they then attacked each other until the Predicon scratched her eye and she had cut its mouth it then hit her on the head with its tail which knocked her unconscious as she hit the floor. Shockwave came in and then said "Take her to Lord Megatron" When the Predicon picked her up by the scruff of the neck the Autobots came in and saw Isabella. Wheeljack then said "Drop the reptilian" all of a sudden Shockwave shot a giant hole in the roof and then the Predicon flew through the roof. When they landed on the ship the Predicon dropped Isabella in front of Megatron's feet "ah you did well now take her to the dungeon and I will take care of her."


	4. Chapter 4

When Isabella woke up her ankles, wrists and neck were chained up to the back wall. As she tried to break free Megatron came in with Soundscream, Knockout and Starscream when she saw them she let out a ear piercing screech. when she had finished Megatron said "I am going to leave you with the guard and don't think of escaping! the only way out is flying and your wings are full of holes." With that they left leaving the guard in charge when he came up to her he got out a tazer, after 5 shocks and a few cuts she used her tail to coil around the guard's neck. She then said "drop the key!" He dropped a small metal key in her claw, she got her chains off she then chained up the guard and ran off. After a short pause an alarm went off she then ran to the end of the ship and looked down the edge. she looked back and saw Megatron and a army of Decepticons "fine jump it saves me a job!" yelled Megatron she then took a few steps and jumped off. When she began falling she got out her ear piece and put it on "Rachet would it be possible to get a groundbridge?" asked Isabella "just tracking your signal" answers Rachet. Suddenly a groundbridge opened up but before she could get in Megatron in plane form hit her off target she then fell hitting the floor very hard but she managed to crawl into a big hole before she fell unconscious she saw an ambulance type Auto bot come towards her and pick her up with the help of a sports car.


	5. Chapter 5

When she woke up she found herself on a metal bed her wings were fixed to an extent. When she sat up she saw Rachet and Optimus were coming in "ah good your up now, we do need to talk to you your wings will take a few days to heal and you lost quite a bit of blood so we had to replace it with energon and we had to stop the bleeding by mellting the skin together but we couldn't fix your eye scar sorry." "Hey i'm alive thanks to you your my hero." After that the children came in and Miko said "can I take a picture of your scar?" "sure" answered Isabella when she took the picture they left and let Optimus talk to her. "Now I was still wondering if you still wanted to be working with us?" "sure I wouldn't miss this for the world!" she then looked down sadly "what's wrong Isabella?" asked Optimus, she then looked up and answered "Do you know why I came to earth because I am the last of my kind Megatron destroyed my home planet including my family my parents just saved me but they didn't get to the escape pod in time" She then wiped a tear away "well here we are all family" said Optimus to her. In that moment she knew she had to get revenge on Megatron and hopefully bring the Predicon to the good side.


	6. Chapter 6

On the Nemesis, Megatron was talking to Knockout and said "so do you have some of the Reptilian blood?" he then saw a container with black liquid in "ah perfect we will send the Predicon tomorrow I will get that Reptilian on our team HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

TO BE CONTINUED...


End file.
